


Day 19: Santa Tell Me

by HeartbreakAshton94



Series: 24 Days of 5SOS [19]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Christmas, Elf, Lashton - Freeform, Luke has a daughter, M/M, Santa photos, Uncle Mikey, buddy the elf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartbreakAshton94/pseuds/HeartbreakAshton94
Summary: Luke takes his daughter to have a photo with Santa and takes an interest in one of the elves
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Series: 24 Days of 5SOS [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558933
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Day 19: Santa Tell Me

"Please come with me?" Luke begs he's got to take his 4-year-old daughter Lara in for a photo with Santa. He's a single dad after Lara's mother passed during childbirth. Luke hasn't had much luck with men and women, having a daughter usually scares them off. 

Michael sighs loudly "I hate going to the mall during Christmas time though, too many people"

"It won't take long." Luke pleads.

"Why can't you take on your own?" 

"Because I've got to pick up one of her presents from Toyworld as well and you need to distract her."

"Fine..." Michael admits defeat "...but you're buying me an ice cream afterward"

Twenty minutes later Michael's gone walkabout and Luke and Lara are in line to see Santa. To say Lara's excited is an understatement. 

Luke's gaze slides over towards the setup, it's not much different from all of the other malls around. "Santa' sits in a giant red velvet chair, two creepy mechanical reindeer beside it. 

He's intrigued by one of the elves helping out, he seems young with a dimply smile and dirty blonde curls that pokes out from under his elf hat. Luke must have been staring cause the elf notices and responds with a subtle wink. 

They have now been called over to see Santa and he sneaks another quick glance at the elf who's printing and framing photos. 

"What's your name?" Santa asks Lara when she climbs onto his lap. She starts rambling to him what she wants for Christmas while one of Santa's little helpers takes photos. 

"Hey." The elf says, "That your little girl? she's adorable"

"Yeah, an adorable pain in the arse" Luke responds jokingly "I'm Luke by the way"

"Buddy the Elf..." Luke looks at him confused "... kidding it's actually Ashton" 

"How did you get stuck working here?"

"Oh don't you know? I'm Santa's favorite elf!" Ashton says in an overly enthusiastic voice. 

"Really?!" 

"Nah, it's just an extra job I picked up over the holidays" 

He's about to reply when Lara comes running over to him holding a candy cane. 

"Daddy, look what I gots"

"Wow, lucky girl. Daddy's got to pay so go get Uncle Mikey to open it for you." He says pointing her in the direction of the blonde who's now sitting on one of the benches nearby. 

Luke watches her run off until she reaches Michael then turns back to Ashton who hands him his change and the little bag with multiple copies of Lara's Santa photo.

He quickly looks around then whispers "my number is on the receipt... text me"

Luke nods and telling Ashton that he will, he then quickly glances back at Santa before walking over to Michael and Lara. Singing along to the song playing through the malls speakers. 

"Santa tell me if your really there, don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here next year".


End file.
